


[Podfic of] tell me what to do

by klb



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by winterfoldAuthor's summary: You tell me what to do, Tommy… It’s Russia day, I don’t have a lot to do, then it’s Evan McMullin, I don’t have a lot to do there either, so I’m just gonna chime in when I want and you tell me what to do.— Ep 59, Keepin' It 1600





	[Podfic of] tell me what to do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me what to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747434) by [winterfold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfold/pseuds/winterfold). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/tell%20me%20what%20to%20do.mp3) | **Size:** 6.7 MB | **Duration:** 10:18

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the last time I was so nervous and so excited to post a podfic. 
> 
> HI PODSA FANDOM I LOVE YOU IMMENSELY AND I MADE YOU A THING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
